


Spoiled

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tsk,  tsk, tsk." His captor said waving his index finger back and forth as  though he were a small child. "Bad puppy. You shouldn’t disobey your  master."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> The train that is my mind has taken a trip to Horrorville as of late. But the little men are trying to get it back on track as we speak. written at: May 31, 2006. Word count: 494.

**Spoiled**

The blond winced as the blade scraped against his skin, making him bleed. The knife dropped to the floor with a loud clinking noise. His heart felt like it had stopped dead. He listened but didn’t hear anything.

Quickly he picked it up again and attempted to saw through the ropes that bound his hands behind his back. It was hard when he couldn’t see over his shoulders. He felt it dig into the side of his thumb and bit back a scream.

The knife dropped again, now sticky from blood. It rolled a little ways stopping at a pair of Nike tennis shoes. He looked at it and at the shoes, then at the person who they belonged to. Blue eyes stared down at him, wide with madness.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” His captor said waving his index finger back and forth as though he were a small child. “Bad puppy. You shouldn’t disobey your master.” He paused and picked up the bloody knife, running a finger along it’s blade. A twisted smirk coming over his face.

“That’s not nice Jou. Not very nice at all. You’re a very bad puppy dog.” the smirk widened. “I’ll just have to punish you.” Jounouchi backed away as best he could without the use of his hands. It did little good. His captor walked slowly forward, until Jounouchi was pinned against the wall.

Blue eyes flashed before him, and his captor placed the knife under his throat, sliding it down his chest, making small but painful cuts as it went. “You know…this is really all your fault.” His captor said, for what Jou thought to have been the one millionth time.

“You ruined everything. It was so perfect until you showed up. My brother…he used to love me so much but then…then you took him away. H-he loved you so much…”

The blade dug deeper. Jounouchi screamed.

“…so very much. Every time you were around he didn’t want me there. He only wanted to spend time with you. Wanted to play with _you_.” His captor laughed insanely. “And…and every time…every time he came home, or called even, all I ever heard was ‘Is Jounouchi there?’ he never just wanted to talk to _me_.”

Jounouchi felt the knife stab into his shoulder. He started to sob.

His captor laughed. “Stupid inferior mutt.” he said venomously yanking the knife out. He stood up and Jounouchi crumpled to the floor, bleeding heavily. He looked up and watch through blurry vision as his captor casually wiped the knife clean.

He rolled over onto his back with some effort, and a half laugh, half sob escaped his throat. “You…psychopathic lunatic…” he managed. Feeling himself laugh hysterically. “Figures…all those years with your psycho step-father would…screw you…up…”

Jounouchi felt his body relax, and his vision blacked. He heard his captor heading for the stairs. “Mo…kuba…” he croaked out.

Just before losing consciousness he heard his captor laugh at the sound of his own name.

**End**  
 **Authoress Notes:** Comments?


End file.
